


Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

by Electronicyouthjellyfish



Series: High School AU [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers Family, Cards Against Humanity, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Crack, Drinking, Games, Good Loki (Marvel), I'm Bad At Tagging, Stealing, Steve Rogers Is So Done, could be seen as poly avengers, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronicyouthjellyfish/pseuds/Electronicyouthjellyfish
Summary: Clint has bad ideas, Natasha encourages him, Thor is clumsy and Tony brings the drink. What more could go wrong?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Thor
Series: High School AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792231
Kudos: 12





	Simply Having A Wonderful Christmas Time

“Clint if you don’t stop we're going to get kicked out”

“Calm down Nat no one is going to notice it's Christmas Eve”

“Like they’re not going to notice a 5 foot 2 teenager who keeps standing on the banister of the escalators, they’re not fucking blind”

“Hey! I’m 5 foot 10…” Bucky scoffed at that “and don’t be disabalist ”

“The word is ablest and you only wish you were five ten”

Clint shot her a glare as he jumped down but it was received with a sweet innocent smile.  
“Can you two children stop arguing I still need to get one more thing” Bucky said as he ushered them to the nearest arty farty shop. They decided to wait outside for him as the crowds were starting to get a bit much for them. Natasha was feeling twitchy but with Clint trying to do a handstand while old ladies looked on disapprovingly it was distracting her from the feeling of wanting to crawl out her own skin.

Clint jumped from his hands back to his feet only stumbling slightly with the landing.  
“Look at that Christmas tree”

Nat looked over her shoulder to see a perfectly white tree with blue baubles glittering in the white light. Mixed in with the blue were baubles that looked like snowballs and there was even some silver dotted about. “It’s very pretty”

“We don’t have a tree”

She turned to look at her best friend and she could already read the thoughts in his head. “No we are not going to take that tree”

“Look, the plug’s right there so I’ll unplug it, You keep lookout and big beefy over there will carry it! All we have to do is make it out to Thor’s truck, you shoot him a text to get the engine going and it’s a clear path out to the door”

For once he actually made a solid point and she was considering it

“We won’t be able to come back here again”

“We never go here anyway and anything we desperately need can be ordered online”

Bucky walked out the shop then, putting his backpack back over his shoulders. Even he could read that they were both coming up with a scheme. “What’s the plan?”

“Clint wants that tree, you think you can carry it?”

“Hmm doesn’t look too heavy could probably get it out of here fine”

“Haha this is brilliant! Right Tash send that text, I’ll go unplug, bucky get ready to run”

Natasha rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone, sending Thor a quick text saying they were on their way and to be ready ;). She then took Bucky's backpack off him and tightened the straps around her shoulders. Clint was surprisingly subtle about unplugging the lights and wrapped the end around the base so it wasn’t dangling.

One last scan around confirmed that no security had noticed and were close enough to stop them. She waited until the path to the doors was all but clear and then gave Bucky the signal. He looked to his left and right, scooped up the tree and took off sprinting. Clint at Nat taking up the rear to catch any baubles that came cascading off the tree.

Running through the mall with the wind blowing through her hair and bystanders gazing on in shock made her feel free. Clint was laughing like a madman next to her as he turned to stick his middle finger up at security that had only just noticed and way too far behind to catch them.

They burst through the doors at the end to find Thor had pulled up right by the doors in preparation for whatever was coming. Bucky shoved the tree in the bed of the truck and they all jumped in, immediately shouting drive through breathless laughter. 

They were exiting the car park when security finally came through the doors cursing out the teenagers that had escaped with their tree but not caring enough to actually call the police.

About 10 minutes later they’re pulling up at their hang out spot which was literally just an abandoned building at the edge of town that Tony managed to work his magic on so now it had electricity and minimal heating. The neighbors knew that they came here but didn’t care as long as they were quiet so it was basically their house now. 

Thor carried the tree inside as the other three got out any presents they had bought and baubles that fell off the tree. They plonked it down in the corner of the living room and set to restoring it to its former glory (well the next best thing really). Nat went to get drinks out of the small fridge they had passed one to Bucky and Thor then volleying one and Clint who had collapsed onto the sofa, it hit him in the chest.

“I need to take the truck back, father will be expecting me” Thor announced as the calm conversation descended. He said his goodbyes and see you laters before taking off.

The three that remained decided to stick on some shitty Christmas movie that played religiously since December 1st. They were curled up on the sofa when someone kicked through the door making them all jump a mile. Tony rounded the corner with his hands filled with booze and a shockingly awful Santa hat on

“Lets get this party started!”

“Fucks sake Tony stop doing that you're going to break the door down”

“Shush Clint, I've got presents” he said as he passed them each the bottle of their choice.

Steve and Bruce rounded the corner after him with their arms filled with bags of food, presents and other miscellaneous crap to make this the best Christmas ever.

Bruce went straight to the kitchen and started to dish out the snacks they have into a buffet esc meal and Natasha got up to go help him, taking her vodka with her. Steve plonked all his stuff in the middle and started to put presents under the tree.

“Umm why does this tree have loads of baubles that say ‘Tesco’ clearly printed on the side?” 

“Steve i thought you learnt by now not to ask questions” Clint said from the sofa

“He stole it” Tony said plonking himself down on clints legs since he wouldn't move them

“OW. no i did not you little liar!”

“Pot meet kettle and i saw a video of you all running out the shopping centre with it”

Steve was giving Clint his best disappointed dad stare. “Okay fine but to be fair they were with me so they should get some of the blame”

“No mince pies for you”

“oH No wHaT a ShAmE cHriStmAs iS RuiNEd”

Nat slapped him around the back of the head as she entered the room again and sat on the arm next to Tony passing him a glass. Bucky put some music on the speaker that they might all agree on for once and they all settled down for drinks and polite conversation (shots and shouting insults at each other)

By the time Thor got there finally after convincing Loki to come with him, everyone was three sheets to the wind, Well almost everyone. Clint could no longer sit up straight without leaning over to giggle at nothing, Tony was a bit more of a heavyweight but was still joining Clint with giggling at nothing. Natasha was leaning against tony, smiling along and pulling off acting sober when she was gone as well. Bucky was trying to convince a basically sober Steve to an arm wrestle or just a straight up wrestle and Bruce was the only one still completely sober laughing at the rest of them.

“My friends, you start without me I must catch up” Thor boomed, going to the drinks table and making himself a very strong drink.

Loki made one two and went to sit on the floor, leaning against the sofa that had Nat, Tony and Clint all squeezed together. They played a game of cards against humanity which Loki won (obviously) and opened before Steve finally agreed to wrestle. Natasha moved off the sofa to allow Loki to sit between Tony and Clint and then she sat back down with her legs across them all. Thor pushed the other sofa back a bit, much to the surprise of a sleeping Bruce, making sure there was enough room.

“AND NEXT ON THE FLOOR WE HAVE JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES AND STEEEEEEVE ROGERS!” Tony shouted before falling into a fit of laughter and banging his head on Loki's shoulder.

“Wow so inventive stark, usually they come up with names mnph…” Loki tried to reply but was silenced by a hand over his mouth

“Shush frosty” Tony said before resting his head on Natasha's shoulder to stop the world spinning.

Steve won the first round and the second but to be fair Bucky couldn't tell what was up and what was down so put himself on the floor quite a lot. It's when Thor wanted to join in where shit really hit the fan as he was totally gazeboed, being the biggest lightweight out of everyone. He stood up and straight into the tree, knocking it down, then kicking a side table where a drink fell straight into the socket. Sparks flew up and caught on the tinsel setting it alight. Bruce ran to the kitchen to get a tea towel while Natasha passed blankets to Steve and all worked on smothering the flames. 

Within five minutes the fire was out and Tony had successfully dismantled the fire alarm that Loki got down for him. They were all just standing around in silence before Tony and Clint broke down in laughter and the rest of them followed.

Bucky shushed them as he stared out the window and they all caught on to the sound of sirens getting closer. 

“Shit neighbors must have called the police go out the backdoor”

They all stumbled to put their shoes on and grab their coats. By the time the last of them were running out the back door the police were coming through the front door. They all manage to hop the fence and take off down the street before the police find them. 

They're running to the chorus of shouts from police that are far too far behind to get them and their own laughter.

At the end of the road there is a lake that freezes over yearly and many use it for skating. Natasha hits it with the grace of a ballerina and slides using her boots almost like ice skates. Clint decides that it is easiest to do a knee slide which overtakes everyone. Thor picks Loki up and chucks him over his shoulder, much to Loki's protest, then tries to keep running. Tony grabbed onto Bruce's hand for support despite the fact if one goes down the other will too. Bucky was about as graceful as bambi and could barely take three steps before falling so Steve was pushing him along the ice while he was running to join the others in the middle of this lake. They all take a breather right in the middle and turn to see the police finally getting to the edge of the ice and just falling in their classic uniform shoes. They all watched as one acted like a bowling ball and knocked the rest down and at that point none of them could contain their laughter.

They started walking again to the other side but Clint and Natasha took a moment to hang back

“MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!” Clint shouted

Natasha followed up with “AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on tiktok I just could not help myself


End file.
